Εκαταίος \Μίλητος
Εκαταίος ο Μιλήσιος Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Αρχαία Εποχή ---- Ιστορία Γεωγραφία Αρχαιολογία Εξερεύνηση ---- Ιστορικοί Αρχαίας Εποχής Ιστορικοί Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Ιστορικοί Γης Ιστορικοί Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Γεωγράφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Γεωγράφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Γεωγράφοι Γης ---- Εξερευνητές Αρχαίας Εποχής Εξερευνητές Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Εξερευνητές Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] ---- σύμφωνα με τον Εκαταίο]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος και ιστορικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Αρχαϊκή Εποχή Κλασσική Εποχή, 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Εκαταίος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: Ηγήσανδρος - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Εκαταίος ο Μιλήσιος, γιος του Ηγησάνδρου, γεννήθηκε στη Μίλητο περι το 560, και απέθανε μάλλον ελάχιστα πριν από το 480 π.Χ. Έζησε κατά την εποχή της βασιλείας του Δαρείου, που διαδέχθηκε στην εξουσία τον Καμβύση. Ομού με το Διονύσιο τον Μιλήσιο ήταν οι σημαντικοί ιστοριογράφοι κατά την περίοδο της 65ης Ολυμπιάδας. Ο Εκαταίος καταγόταν από παλαιά αριστοκρατική οικογένεια. Είναι βέβαιο ότι στη διάρκεια της Ιωνικής Επανάστασης (499 π.Χ.) έλαβε ενεργό μέρος στην πολιτική, συμβουλεύοντας τους συμπολίτες του. Έλαβε μέρος στις συνθήκες ειρήνης. Ήταν πολυπλάνητος, όχι όμως τόσο όσο ο Ηρόδοτος. Παραδίδεται ότι υπήρξε μαθητής του φιλόσοφου Αναξίμανδρου (610 - 547 π.Χ.), (οπότε η γέννηση του Εκαταίου πρέπει να υπερβεί το 560 π.Χ.). Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Ιστοριογραφία είναι: Από τις απόψεις του διδασκάλου του Αναξίμανδρου ίσως επηρεάστηκε στη σύνταξη ενός χάρτου (Γης Περίοδος), όπου παρουσίαζε τη Γη ως επίπεδο δίσκο. Η Οικουμένη διασχιζόταν από δύο μεγάλες θάλασσες, την Μεσόγειο και την Μαύρη Θάλασσα, και από δύο μεγάλους ποταμούς, το Νείλο και το Ίστρο. Στο χάρτη αποτυπώνονταν πολλές τοποθεσίες, καθώς και άλλες λεπτομέρειες. Η απεικόνιση αυτή ανταποκρίνεται στην περιγραφή του Ομήρου, ότι η Γη είναι κυκλικό σύμπλεγμα νήσων, που περιβάλλεται από υδάτινη κυκλική ζώνη (τον Ωκεανό). Ο χάρτης του Εκαταίου, παρά τις ποικίλες αυθαιρεσίες και ανακρίβειες, άσκησε μεγάλη επίδραση στους μεταγενέστερους, ακόμα και μετά την εμφάνιση συστηματικών χαρτογράφων-γεωγράφων, όπως ο Ερατοσθένης ο Κυρηναίος. Ο Εκαταίος συνόδευσε το χάρτη του με μια εκτεταμένη περιγραφή της Ευρώπης και της Ασίας (Γης Περιήγησις), η οποία ήταν διανθισμένη με πλούσιο εθνογραφικό υλικό για τους κατοίκους των περιοχών που ανέφερε. Πολλές φορές, έδειξε να ενδιαφέρεται για περίεργες λεπτομέρειες αλλά και για παράξενα πράγματα. Μάλιστα η προτίμησή του στα περίεργα θέματα έκανε μερικά έτη αργότερα τον Ηρόδοτο να τον ψέξει, χωρίς όμως αυτό να τον εμποδίσει να χρησιμοποιήσει στη συγγραφή του. Ακόμη, ο Εκαταίος θεωρείται πιθανώς ότι είναι ο συγγραφέας του περίφημου ορειχάλκινου γεωγραφικού πίνακα, τον οποίο ο τύραννος της Μιλήτου Αρισταγόρας ο Μιλήσιος είχε επιδείξει στον βασιλέα της Σπάρτης Κλεομένη το 504 π.Χ., για να τον πείσει να συμμαχήσει με την Μίλητο εναντίον των Περσών. Ο Εκαταίος αντιλήφθηκε ότι μόνο η παράθεση του μεγάλου πλήθους των πληροφοριών του με χρονολογική βάση θα καθιστούσε το έργο του περισσότερο χρήσιμο στο αναγνωστικό κοινό. Έτσι, συνέταξε σε τέσσερα βιβλία τις "Γενεαλογίες", ένα έργο στο οποίο συγκέντρωσε και έβαλε σε τάξη όλες τις τότε γνωστές δοξασίες για τους μυθικούς ήρωες (αρκετοί επιστήμονες πιστεύουν ότι αυτό είναι το παλαιότερο έργο του). Η χρονολογική παρουσίαση έγινε με βάση τη διαδοχή των γενεών, υπολογίζοντας τη διάρκεια της κάθε γενεάς σε μία τεσσακονταετία (40 έτη). Το περιεχόμενο αφορά στις παραδόσεις των Δαναϊδών, του Ηρακλέους και των επιγόνων του, των Ηρακλειδών, του |Δευκαλίωνος και των Αργοναυτών αλλά και στις παραδόσεις της Καρίας και της Λυκίας. Η ιστοριογραφία αναπτύχθηκε στην Ιωνία. Όλοι οι ιστοριογράφοι πριν από τον Ηρόδοτο αποκαλούνται από πολλούς μελετητές, μάλλον περιοριστικά, «λογογράφοι» (ο Ηρόδοτος αποκαλεί τον Εκαταίο «λογοποιόν»). Με τον όρο αυτό αναφέρονται και στην ιστορία της αρχαίας λογοτεχνίας. Πρώτος ιστοριογράφος-λογογράφος θεωρείται ο Εκαταίος ο Μιλήσιος. Κριτική Ο Εκαταίος στη συλλογή και στην παρουσίαση του υλικού του προσπάθησε να αποφύγει τις υπερβολές, χωρίς όμως να προχωρήσει σε συστηματική ορθολογιστική επεξεργασία του. Ο τόνος είναι κριτικός, οι παραδόσεις είναι γραμμένες σε ύφος απλό και ζωηρό, ενώ προσπαθεί με ετυμολογίες να αποδείξει τη σχέση ανάμεσα στο αντικείμενο και το όνομά του. Η επίδρασή του στους μεταγενέστερους, και ιδιαίτερα στον Ηρόδοτο, υπήρξε μεγάλη. Έγραψε στην ιωνική διάλεκτο και είναι προφανές από τα αποσπάσματα που διασώθηκαν ότι αγαπούσε ιδιαίτερα την έρευνα που αποσκοπούσε στην ανακάλυψη νέων πληροφοριών. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Εκαταίου Περιήγησις * Φιλοσοφία * Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Λεξικό Σουΐδα (SUIDAE LEXICON Immanuelis Bekkeri 1854) σελ.347 * ΑΡΧΑΙΑ ΕΛΛΗΝΙΚΗ ΓΡΑΜΜΑΤΕΙΑ 3 (Ιστορία,ρητορική, αρχαίο δράμα), Ιούλιος-Αύγουστος 2005 εκδοτικός όμιλος Λαμπράκη σελ.4 * ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΧΑΡΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΑΣ- ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΙΚΗ ΕΠΙΘΕΩΡΗΣΗ , Μάρτιος-Απρίλιος 2008 σελ.121 * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Κατηγορία:Γεωγράφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Ιστορικοί Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Ιστορικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ιστορικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Γεωγράφοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ.